


Melhor do que qualquer sonho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Cassie finalmente descobre sobre Janet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better than any dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169465) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #057 - dream (sonho).

Isso era algo que nunca nem sonhou ser possível. Sam tentou prepará-la, explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas tudo só se tornou real no momento em que Cassie viu a sua mãe. Ou, não a sua mãe, mas quase isso.

“Isso realmente está acontecendo?” ela perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela, não deveria pensar nisso como sendo impossível, mas pensava, porque o destino nunca parecia estar a seu favor.

“Sim, Cassie, eu estou aqui, e você não pode imaginar o quão feliz estou por te ver de novo. De onde eu vim, você morreu faz meses,” Janet respondeu.

Cassie correu até ela, a abraçando apertado e chorando abertamente. “Eu senti tanto a sua falta, mãe! Por favor, me diz que você vai ficar aqui, não posso te perder de novo.”

“Ela vai ficar, ela tem o mesmo status que você e Teal’c, aliens com asilo na Terra,” Sam respondeu.

Como se só agora lembrando que Sam estava lá, Cassie a puxou para o abraço também. “Obrigada, Sam. Deveria saber que você ia achar um jeito de trazer ela de volta, eu sei o quanto você ama ela.”

Sam passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Cassie. “A parte mais difícil disso tudo foi esconder a verdade de você, e sinto muito por isso, mas precisávamos garantir que Janet podia ficar antes de te contar.”

Cassie riu, lágrimas ainda nos olhos. “É engraçado, quando era pequena costumava sonhar que vocês iam morar juntas, e que eu teria duas mães, mas nunca esperei que acontecesse assim.”

“Nós queríamos, antes, mas a lei nos proibia. Nós não queríamos te forçar a contar outra mentira pública, é por isso que nunca te dissemos, mas agora tenho uma desculpa para morar com a Sam, e não vou desperdiçar essa chance.”

Cassie não pode evitar um sorriso. Tudo o que sempre sonhou e muito mais tinha se tornado real, e ela não poderia desejar por nada mais. Finalmente tinha sua família de volta.


End file.
